


Kitty Kitty

by SlinkySpiders



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddly Spock, Five Year Mission, Fluffy, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Pre-Relationship, catnip spock, confused but pleased kirk, not to be confused with that other vulcan catnip story that involves kinky mind melds lmao, post-STID, spirk, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/SlinkySpiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets affected by a new plant in the botany lab and Kirk isn't really convinced it's such a bad thing. </p>
<p>Except for the fact that it's a little difficult to maneuver with a Vulcan glued to your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Star Trek fanfiction and it's cracky pft. One day I'll write a serious, angsty piece of fic that will be sure to rip all your hearts out and throw them on the ground violently. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking!

Kirk chewed on the end of his stylus as his brain pounded in irritation at the sight of more paperwork popping up on his PADD. He had been at it for  _hours_ (or maybe like forty minutes, he wasn't sure) and he needed some relief. He wished Spock had was by his side, but said Vulcan had curtly handed him his work and slipped down to the botany lab. He'd given Kirk a  _you need to do something without me for once_ stare and stated he'd needed to evaluate the plant samples they had brought up on their last mission. 

Kirk was sure he was having a boatload of fun with that, as their resident botany nerds’, Sulu, eyes had almost fallen out at the site of the new species beaming aboard. Some sort of long, tall stalk looking thingy with puffs of blue at the ends, something that reminded Kirk of the weeds he used to rip out of his backyard in Iowa

He was about to dive into another report when his comm buzzed madly. Sulu's voice came bubbling up, but his tone was oddly distracted. As worried as his words were held together, there was a hint of amusement woven into every syllable. 

"Sir, you're needed at the botany lab right away," He said. 

Kirk smiled, relived slightly at the distraction. He put on his most serious voice, "What is it Mr.Sulu?" 

"It's Mr.Spock. Some of the specimen spilled on him during our experiments and now...he's acting a little odd," Sulu replied, slightly uncertain. 

Kirk was interested, "Odd? Mr.Spock? How so?" 

He heard Sulu squeak for a moment and the comm was filled with muffled  _let go! the captain will be here soon!_

"It's hard to explain sir, you'd better just come down and see for yourself," Sulu’s voice came back up sharply before the connection cut.

Kirk stood up and smiled, his stomach twisting in excitement at the thought of seeing Spock being  _unspocky_ even if it was only slightly.

Of all the things he had been preparing himself for in the turbolift, nothing came close to walking in on a frantic Sulu attempting to pull off a snuggling Spock, said Vulcan's face rubbing on Sulu's sleeve. Sulu looked ready to have a child, his expression twisted up and uncomfortable. The other crewmembers watched on in a mixture of curiosity and horror at the actions of their commander. 

Kirk almost burst out laughing, but he knew better than to ruin the mood, and so he instead calmly walked over and approached the pair. At the sight of his captain, Spock immediately pulled himself off of Sulu and clambered onto Kirk's side. Kirk jumped a little at the feeling of Spock's nose pushing into the side of his ribs. He could see little traces of green on his commander's cheeks, the pigments tracing up the curves of his ears. 

He looked up to Sulu, who seemed a little less terrified but still just as put out.  

"What's this, Mr.Sulu?" He asked.

Sulu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "We were looking at the samples brought up from Kukuro, when some of the pollen flew into the Commander's face. He suddenly started batting at the strands and then he was at my side, doing," Both paused and watched as Spock almost  _purred_ while nuzzling Kirk's chest, "Well, that." 

Spock looked up at Kirk then, "Captain, I am not sure what has come over me. But I have suddenly found myself in need of personal contact."

Kirk snorted at that, "No kidding Spock. Well, I guess we can't rub in here all day," And at those words, one of the botany members blushed up to their eyebrows, "So let's get you over to Medbay, alright?"

"That sounds appropriate Captain," Spock replied, his voice muffled in Kirk's shirt as his nose tickled Kirk's sternum. 

Kirk coughed, "You need to let go of me Spock, or it's going to be difficult to get you to MedBay," 

Spock made a noise in the back of his throat, "I am not sure I am willing to comply with such a request at this time, Captain. Do you mind if I continue as we walk?" 

Kirk rolled his eyes, but the movements of Spock against his chest weren't  _really_ all that distracting. He was more interested in preserving Spock's dignity than the slightly more difficult trek to the Medbay (because this was actually kind of  _great_! Spock! Spock was touching him and it was really nice! He wasn't even turned on, nope nope, he was floating up in fuzzy-feelings land).

“If you really must, Mr.Spock, then I don’t mind,” Kirk replied.

Kirk coughed to will away his emotions before dragging their clumped form out of the botany lab and towards the turbolift, giggling slightly at Spock's stubborn grip and the curious eyes of a few engineering members they passed on the way. 

\--- 

"Of all the things you had to drag into my medbay Jim, it had to be this!" McCoy complained, his hands tense as he evaluated the dilation of Spock's eyes (large, he noted). 

Spock had still refused to let go, but was now more interested in playing with the loose strings on the hem of Kirk's captain golds. Sometimes, between each flick, Kirk would feel fingers brush near his hips that brought shivers up his spine. He tried not to overestimate the amount of affection he felt in those touches, something he figured was his own imaginings and  _not_ the workings of touch-telepathy.

"What can I say Bones, we've got a Vulcan kitty on our hands!" Kirk said fondly.

"No kidding," Bones mumbled. 

The cantankerous man typed something on his PADD and took a blood sample. 

"Give me a few minutes to sort this out. You two," He pointed towards a large biobed, "Sit over there and don't disrupt my other patients."

Kirk groaned, "Come on Bones, your only other patient is Chekov who got sick after a drinking contest with Sulu."

Bones sent him a  _don't you dare start whining on me Jim Tiberius Kirk_ look, forcing Jim to abandon his stubbornness and retreat to the biobed. Why did everyone around him insist on intrepid eye language; why couldn't they just talk like normal people?

He pulled Spock off of his body long enough to sit down, before the Vulcan was back, letting an odd sound roll around in his throat as he pushed up against Kirk's back. 

"I do apologize, Captain, but I do not seem to be in control of my urges at this moment. I take full responsibility for any disruptions my behavior has caused," Spock said, his words deep and warm against Kirk's back.

Kirk resisted the urge to shake with those sensations, at the fear Spock would feel such movements, and smiled, "No worries Spock. You've just got the a bad case of the cuddles. Happens to the best of us."

"I do not believe the cuddles," He rubbed his cheek against the small of Kirk's back, "Are an actual disorder Captain nor the source of my condition," And one more rub to the side of his left shoulder. 

Spock was making this  _really, really_ difficult. 

Kirk laughed, "Well you're pretty cuddly to m-eek!" 

Spock nipped at the back of his neck, "Apologies Captain, I do not know what came over me."

Now that fuzzy feeling was  _gone,_ and replaced with a much more heated  _oh shit_ sort of tingle that had Kirk crossing his legs at once. 

"Bones! Are you almost done there?" He yelled. 

"Give me a second Jim! I'm not a miracle-maker!" Bones replied. 

"You did save me from death though," Kirk mumbled, not loud enough to hear. 

"And for that, I am eternally grateful," Spock whispered. Kirk's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Or did he make it up? Was he in some horribly cliché porno? It kind of felt like it.

Except pornos didn't have lots of mushy stuff in their plot. Just a quick  _in and out_ and Kirk reminded himself that that was  _not_ what he wanted with Spock,  _at all_ (even if said emotion was something Kirk didn't know how to deal with). 

"What did you say?" He tried. 

Spock froze in his ministrations, "I am not in control of my actions Captain, I again apologize." 

Kirk's heart dropped a little, "Nah, it's fine, I just thought.." 

"What is it Captain?" Spock asked as his fingers traveled down again to play with the unraveling hem of Kirk's shirt.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyways," Kirk lied. 

Spock was silent, his fingers not as energetic as they had been before. His fingers were achingly far from Kirk's torso and Kirk wished they'd come closer.

"Alright! So, you were partially right in your diagnosis Kirk," Bones announced. 

Kirk perked up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Seems like the plant Spock was messing with induces some sort of heightened sensory reaction," Bones explained, his hand flipping through pictures on a PADD. 

"So like Vulcan catnip?" Kirk asked playfully. 

Bones sighed, "Yeah, like Vulcan catnip. The effects will wear off in about an hour or so. I'd advise sticking by his side until he's out of it. He might be sick afterwards, also, so prepare yourself for that."

"You're leaving him with me? Bones, come on!" Kirk whined for effect, but the telling eyes of his oldest friend said that he saw right through Kirk's fake reluctance. 

"Yeah. Now don't mess up my biobed," Bones said as he walked off.

Kirk sighed and pushed Spock away from his side for a second. He didn't really feel like retreating back to his quarters to work on paperwork. Nor did he want to drag Spock through the hallways again (he was really heavy-for the record). Instead, he laid down on the biobed, his eyes glued to Spock. The Vulcan was sitting on the bed, looking down at Kirk, his normal tight expression splattered with green blush. It was really cute, Kirk admitted.

He hesitated for a moment and Kirk wondered if it was the end of a dream. One he would wake up from with his face stuck to a PADD, spit dripping down the screen. 

He was, therefore, a little surprised when Spock laid down next to him, his face nuzzling into Kirk's side. They were a little cramped, but Kirk didn't really mind. Spock kept all skin from touching, but the heat of his Vulcan body was satisfying enough for Kirk.

_Ah well, maybe this can pull me over for the next couple of months._

"I apologize Captain, I am not in control of my actions," Spock repeated.

Kirk did not reach to pull him up into his arms, but instead settled for placing a hand on the top of Spock's left shoulder. 

"That's alright Mr.Spock, it's perfectly alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! If you want to connect with me on tumblr or leave fic requests, please visit me at slinkyinsects.tumblr.com


End file.
